indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Бхубанешвари
Bhuvaneshwari Mantra Jaap 108 Repetitions ( Dus Mahavidya Series ) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixXlJaXUELo She has built Swarga (Heaven), Prithvi (Earth) and Paatal (Hades). Bhuvaneshwari ( Queen of the three Worlds ) Udyad Dina Dyutim Indu Kiriittaam Tungga Kucaam Nayana Traya Yuktaam Smera Mukhiim Varada Angkusha Paashaam Abhiiti Karaam Prabhaje Bhuvaneshiim Means, Who has the Splendour of the Rising Sun of the Day, and Who holds the Moon on Her Crown like an Ornament.Who has High Breasts and Three Eyes (containing the Sun, Moon and the Fire), Who has a Smiling Face and shows the Vara Mudra (Boon-Giving gesture), holds an Ankusha (a Hook) and a Pasha (a Noose),and displays the Abhaya Mudra (gesture of Fearlessness) with Her Hands; Salutations to Devi Bhuvaneswari. Bhuvaneswari is a compound of two words: one is Bhuvan and the other is Iswari. Bhuvan or Tri-Bhuvan are the three regions of entire Universe comprising the bhuḥ (earth), bhuvah (atmosphere) and svah (heaven).She is the ruling power of the entire Universe, as a divine mother. She has created or built all the existing things in the Universe. She has built Swarga (Heaven), Prithvi (Earth) and Paatal (Hades). In Hinduism, every thing in this world is made up with five basic "Bhutas" or elements known as Pancha-Tatva (Five-Elements)- 1. Prithvi or "Soil" 2. Jal or "Water" 3. Agni or "Fire" 4. Vayu or "Air" 5. Akash or "Sky". She has created all these basic elements. She is mild in nature, has a beautiful smiling face with three eyes and is enriched with rising sunlight or golden complexion . Seven crores of mantras (a sentence with holy words dedicated to deity) have been composed to worship her, throughout day and night. She is also known by the name of Prapancheswari (mistress of the fivefold World). She has the capability or power to change the Universe according to her own will. Hindu mythology praises about her as the "Mul Prakirti" (Prime Nature). = = thumb|left|Богиня Бхубанешвари В индуизме Бхубанешвари является четвёртой из десяти богинь Дашамахавидья, как элементы физической вселенной, давая форму для создания мира. Бхубанешвари рассматривается как высшая богиня, которая создает все и уничтожает все ненужное зло мира. Она также рассматривается как матерь богини Кали, Лакшми, Сарасвати и Гаятри. В индуистской мифологии она считается самой мощной богиней Вселенной. Этимология Этимология имени связана со словосочетанием «та, чьё тело есть мир». Изображение и значение символов Богиня Бхубанешвари это прекрасная, юная, улыбающая богиня с грудями, полными молока, которым она питает все три мира, изображается сидящей на красном лотосе. Её обнаженное тело украшают разноцветные жемчуга, голову — драгоценная корона. О ней говорится, что она есть «треугольник» (символ йони), и третий глаз появился у Шивы якобы для того, чтобы лучше видеть её и наслаждаться её красотой. У Бхубанешвари много рук, в которых она держит различные виды оружия, а двумя изображает защищающий и дарующий жесты. Она одаривает своих почитателей магической силой привлекать к себе людей (особенно противоположного пола) и контролировать их, а также превращать свои желания и слова в действительность. Культ Есть несколько храмов, посвященных Бхубанешвари по всей Индии, однако, наиболее важным считается Шакти-пита, который находится в городе Наинативу — у берегов полуострова Джафна на севере Шри-Ланки. Также она рассматривается в качестве основного шакти храма Лингараджа в Бхубанешваре. Литература * (ISBN 5-9900148-1-3) Категория:Богини индуизма Категория:Боги по алфавиту